Four of a Kind, but not so Identical
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Julianne, Jessie, Jackie, and Jamie White are four identical sisters, quadruplets. They are about to start their first year at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the first time, the four could be separated. How will they cope on their own? J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, not me, though I do own the White family. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Quads

Four of a Kind, but not so Identical

Chapter One: The Quads

The four were simply one minute apart from one another. First came Julianne, then Jessie, a minute later came Jackie, then finally, Jamie. Julianne grew to be the most mature of the group, often making the more major decisions for the group. Jessie was the responsible one, making sure something belonging to one sister wouldn't get mixed into another sister's things. Jackie was the shy, creative one, always loyal and willing to help. Jamie was the rebellious sister. She was always looking for danger or adventure, and at times would get her sisters in trouble, though it was often resolved without anyone getting more than a few bumps and bruises.

Though, there was something even more extraordinary than the sisters being a set of entirely healthy, identical quadruplets. The four were pure-blood witches, the daughters of a pure-blooded witch and wizard. They knew they were different, and so they stuck together, they were ever by one another's side, day and night. They grew up in a rural area, populated by those of magical blood, so the four never had to worry. Their parents had schooled them on basic things, math, reading, and writing, as well as some science and history to make sure that the four would be ready when they had to leave home for school in the fall when the four were eleven years of age. That would be when everything would be out of their hands, when the girls left home. And the parents, John and Julia, two brown-haired, brown-eyed magical folk, one a pure-blood wizard, the other a witch of pure blood as well.

But the pair had no time to fret over school starting just yet; it was July 7, 1991, the quad's eleventh birthday, and they intended to make it their best yet. John and Julia simply wanted their daughter's birthday to go as planned, though, they had no idea just what would be coming in the post later on that day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Four of a Kind, but not so Identical

Chapter Two: The Letters

It was well into the morning, and the White family was in the dining room, the large windows open wide to let in the warm summer breeze. Suddenly, two large owls swooped in through the window, each with a small satchel hanging from their talons. One owl, a large Western Screech, flew over to John and perched itself on the peg at the side of his chair. The other owl, a Grey owl of slightly smaller size to the Screech did the same next to Julia.

"Ah, Storm, there you are, what've you got there, the post I see, hm?" John said, taking the satchel from his lap where the owl had dropped it.

"And from you as well, Gem, thank you," Julia stated, opening the satchel in her lap. She and her husband exchanged looks of joy and fear as they saw what the satchels contained. As well as the usual post the two normally received, each satchel contained two letters from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In all, one for each daughter. Four letters, full of opportunity for each girl.

"What is it, mother, father?" Julianne asked, being the first to notice the look in John and Julia's eyes.

Jessie was the next to notice and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Jackie questioned, being the next to speak up.

Jamie was last to speak, knowing that there was only one thing that would come in the post that would concern all four of them at the same time and worry their parents. "Are they letters from the school?" she asked.

John and Julia said nothing to respond to their daughter's questions, they simply gave each of them their letters from Hogwarts, knowing that they had been waiting for this time to come. The four girls smiled and looked excitedly at one another, joy showing across their features. Julia nodded a bit, signaling that the girls were allowed to open the letters in their hands, as they read, the girls became even more excited. They began to chatter among themselves, growing ever more excited.

"We'll go out and get your supplies in a week or so, and you might want to mark that date on your calendars, wouldn't want you to forget and sleep in now, would we?" John said, and the girls nodded in agreement. With that, the four went to their shared room.

Though the girls shared a room, it wasn't like their family didn't have the space in their home, it was simply how the quads preferred it. The Whites were a very wealthy, well-off family, so space wasn't at all an issue, as well as money, with both John and Julia holding respected positions with the Ministry of Magic, and also having their own family business, which was very successful on Diagon Ally. It wasn't often that the family worried about money, though what they did at times worry about was John's past. They hoped that none of their daughters would find out about what their father had done before getting married, but with Lucius Malfoy living just a street away, it was always possible.

A short week passed, and soon enough, the family was getting ready to head to Diagon Ally to get the girl's school supplies. First, they went to Madam Mulkin's to get the girl's robes, where they ran into a couple of other boys, one they didn't recognize, a boy with black hair and glasses, and one they did, Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. When Jackie was finally called to be fitted, she ended up just to the left of Draco, who smirked at seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, look who we've got here," he said, causing Jackie to roll her eyes at him. "Now, don't be like that, or my father'll hear about it."

"Oh, I'm scared," Jackie replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Jackie's sister Jessie was getting fitted next to the black-haired boy. After some time of silence, which made things fairly awkward, Jessie decided to speak to the other boy. "So… getting fitted for first year?" she asked, slightly looking over at the boy.

The black haired boy looked over with a bit of a start, and then looked at Jackie, who was still bickering with Draco. "Yeah," he said, obviously confused about there seemingly being two of the same girl in the shop.

"Before you ask, I've got three sisters who look just like me," Jessie said, and the black haired boy nodded. "There's Julianne, Jamie, and that one's Jackie," she told him, nodding towards Jackie when she mentioned the sister's name. "And I'm Jessie".

"Alright, I think I've got it. I'm Harry, by the way," the boy told her, and Jessie nodded.

"I'm personally nervous for the first day, with the sorting and all. My mother was a Hufflepuff when she attended Hogwarts, and my father attended as a Slytherin. I'm hoping to get into Ravenclaw myself, more opportunity for someone with my intellect and memory," she said, trying to spark a conversation with Harry.

"Yeah… I don't really know about me, you know? As long as everything goes right, I'm glad with whatever," Harry said, though his hesitation was a red flag to Jessie, or, she thought it was a red flag.

"Oh, I didn't realize, you're Muggle born, aren't you?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, no, just raised," Harry replied.

Jessie nodded, just as the group was told that they were all set to go, and they stepped off the stools they had been standing on. Jessie and Jackie joined their sisters with their new robes in bags at their sides.

After getting cauldrons for the girls, the family went to Flourish and Blots to get their school books. As the girls browsed through the shelves of books, John and Julia were at the counter purchasing the four sets of books.

"Four sets? I've never seen this situation," the clerk said. "You two must have your hands full, eh?"

"At times, at times," Julia said as the clerk bagged the books and John went to gather the girls.

After some time, the six went to Olivander's wand shop to get the girl's wands, the last things they needed before they went home.

"Ah, John and Julia White, I wondered when I would see you again. And four girls! My, you two were busy, hm?" Mr. Olivander said, causing Julia to roll her eyes a bit, and John to chuckle.

"Olivander, we just need to get the girls their wands, not get them embarrassed," he said, to which Jackie mumbled, "Too late for that," earning stifled giggles from her sisters. Mr. Olivander nodded as he began to measure the girls and go through the slender boxes containing the wands.

"Hmm… ah, yes. Cherry, 14 and one half inches, Phoenix tail feather cores, stiff with no bend, gives a fair amount of control," the old wizard said, pulling down four old boxes, and handing a wand to each of the girls. "Well, go on, one at a time, give them a little swish and flick," he told them, and one by one, each of the girls gave the wands a swish and flick, earning positive results from the motion to the wands. "Perfect."

Julia laughed a bit as they paid for the wands. "Four identical wands for four identical daughters," and her statement earned a nod from her husband.

Soon, the family was headed home, with two happy and proud parents, with four tired girls in tow. After having dinner, the four went to their room, and crossed off that day on their calendars.

"So, are you guys getting as nervous as I am?" Jamie asked, being her usual, nervous self.

"Yeah," Jessie replied.

"Yep," answered Julianne.

"Not really," Jackie answered, earning surprised looks from her sisters.

"How can't you be nervous? We could be separated, or worse, all sorted into Slytherin!" Jamie said, obviously distressed at her sister's answer.

"I mean, I am a little nervous, but, not all that much. I already have a good feeling of what house I'll be in."

"I just know I'll end up in Ravenclaw," Jessie said, changing the subject a bit, though not all that much off from what the four were talking about.

"I hope I'll be in Hufflepuff," Jamie replied.

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor," Julianne toned in.

"I don't really know what house I want, or will end up in," Jackie said, though unknown to her sisters, she was lying. In truth, Jackie hoped to be sorted into the least-liked of the Hogwarts houses, the House of Slytherin. The four all laughed at how they were thinking they would be in different houses once they went to school, and after a while, they decided to turn in for the night.

As the four lay down in their beds and drifted to sleep, the four all dreamed about what Hogwarts would be like. After that, the days passed quickly, and the girls couldn't believe that soon, it was August 31, the day before they would have to leave their parents. The excitement in the house was the highest it had ever been. In just one day, the girls would be headed to King's Cross station, to Platform 9 ¾, and off to school.


End file.
